stifandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Strikes/Transcript
(at Sleepy Team Island, the sun rises for the start of the day) : (then a rooster crows) : Kylee: WOO! It's the first day of summer; one of the best seasons in existence! Alongside fall! : Hayden: (comes into the scene) I prefer spring, because there's plenty of beautiful flowers there! : Aaron: According to my calculations, I have no favourite season whatsoever, because I do not personally care about any of them. : (Kylee and Hayden let out a shocked gasp) : Aaron: Though, (holds up various supplies) I did get ready for this specific one. Just in case. (puts the supplies down) : Kylee: ... (awkward) uh, you don't need that many, y'know. : Aaron: I am aware about that, though, I have plenty because, as my parents said, there is no such thing as being too ready. : Kylee: (with a poker face) Okay then. : Hayden: Why do you have no favourite season?! Spring's obviously the best choice! There's flowers! Bugs! Fairies! And more flowers! : Kylee: Are you kidding?! Summer and fall are both equally as ''awesome!'' When we were back at the Breezy Meadows, we would always go to the beach and do whatever we want! But mostly party hard like a bunch of carefree...party animals! : (flashback; various anthropomorphic animals, mostly being sheep, have a beach party with music courtesy of DJ Dee Dee) : (back to reality, he happily appears from a corner and gives Kylee a thumbs up. She does the same gesture back at him, smugly) : Hayden: You mean DJ Dee Dee's? I don't know. His music is not my style. : (then Kylee and Hayden begin to argue on which is better, much to Aaron's annoyance.) : Aaron: (bluntly) To be precise, you two specimens are thinking of things you like. That, and you are arguing about something I find rather petty. Think about something I might like. : (the two sheep, both with poker faces, are awkwardly silent.) : Kylee: The...super secret...magic...library? : (both Hayden and Aaron get confused) : Aaron and Hayden: What? : Kylee: Well, uh... : (another flashback. She was trying to find Mayor Jones) : Flashback Kylee: Helloooo? Mayoooor? : (she then finds his room, and a map of his place, as well as all the secret areas.) : Flashback Kylee: ... (with a smug expression) Huh. : (back in reality...) : Kylee: Whatever you do, don't tell the mayor about it. I think he can get pretty mad. : (Aaron then facepalms, while Hayden is still confused.) : Aaron: Moving on, what are your plans that you came up for today? : Kylee: The usual. A sick PARTAY! And then we get to play Legend of Legends 4. I heard that game is the darkest installment ever! And also, really deep! No further comment! Also 'cause, ABSOLUTELY NO SPOILERS! : Hayden: Caring for the plants of the greenhouse and the farm! And then baking seasonal treats for today. So, just the usual. : Kylee: What about yours? : Aaron: Well... : (cut to a shot of Rita relaxing in a beach-chair, until she realised she got a tan. She lets out a high-pitched scream.) : Rita: NO! NOT THIS DREADED SUMMER HEAT! AND JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO RELAX!! (screams again) : Casey: Don't worry, everyone! I'll make sure you all get cool real soon! Just gotta brew up a special potion! : Esther: Why would you say that when I'm already too cool? Not the "ice cold" type, baby! : (Casey groans) : Tiger Stripes: (sweating) I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO HEAT! (does threatening pose at the sky) COME AT ME! : Secretary Milly: Just to clarify, heat isn't something you fight. : Tiger Stripes: MAYBE IT'S TOO SCARED OF ME, WHICH I DON'T LIKE! : (Excalibur is sitting on a beach-chair, somehow eating popcorn) : Excalibur: Don't worry! (chews on some more, and then speaks in a joking tone) It'll be brave once you convince it more! : Aaron: No it's not. You're just saying that to fritter with us. : (So, Tiger Stripes continues his antics. Milly sighs.) : (back to Aaron and co.) : Aaron: Well, looks like we have to keep ourselves cool. : (then the temperature becomes warmer. In fact, it becomes pretty hot.) : Aaron: Quite cool. : (Kylee and Hayden nod, saying "mm-hmm".) : Aaron: And also entertained. Now, excuse me as I'll go think of several plans. : Aaron: '''Ok, everyone, done! : '''Kylee: '''Yeah, so, what's the idea? : '''Aaron: '''Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I have nothing. : '''Hayden: '''Wait a minute, nothing? : '''Aaron: Yeah. Nothing. I was just saying that so I could try and evade the plan since this is ridiculous. : Hayden: Moving on, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TO FIX THE HEAT??? (Screams un terror). Category:Episode transcripts Category:Pages